


I'm going to need a vacation to recover from this vacation

by red_as_ever



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_as_ever/pseuds/red_as_ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delta came on his family’s annual ski trip, but he had no intention of actually going out in the snow. Why go out in the cold when he could sit in the lodge with a mug of tea, a good book, and maybe even a knitting project or two?<br/>It would help if the people here would give him a moment’s peace.<br/>Anybody/Delta</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm going to need a vacation to recover from this vacation

“You’re sure you don’t want to come?” Omega asked.

“I’m sure,” Delta said. He didn’t have to look out the window to know it was freezing outside. Possibly even below freezing, given the snow that covered the ground. That was the point of going to a ski resort, after all, and Snow Gulch Winter Resort boasted nearly a hundred inches of snow for the season. His family had chosen a good time to come.

“Of course he doesn’t,” Sigma teased. “There isn’t enough overpriced tea in the world to get D out in the snow.”

“We could have stopped and bought you something in town,” Omega said.

“I will be fine,” Delta said. “But thank you.”

He grabbed his bag and slipped out of their room before Theta or the twins could pester him. His older brothers would tease but let it go. Eta would plead and Iota would make those big eyes; Theta wouldn’t let it go for the duration of the trip. They just didn’t understand how someone could hate the cold as thoroughly as Delta. Better to sneak away now rather than disappoint them.

Besides, the main lobby sported a fireplace for maximum warmth. Thanks to the high ceiling and open windows, he could appreciate the snow-covered peaks from a safe distance. The plush furniture would cater to comfort, not show; and if he reserved the couch, he would have ample room for his books and his knitting. 

No such luck. Upon leaving the elevator, he noticed someone’s feet resting on the armrest of the couch, shoes and all. Not a particularly polite way to treat furniture, especially in a public place. Oh well—someone had moved one of the chairs closer to the fire. Settling himself in it, he reached past his knitting for his copy of e-reader. Determinedly did not look at the massive figure dozing on the couch to his right. 

He had just reached the first page of Elantris when someone stomped toward him. No, not toward him. A man in the resort’s standard orange polo shirt descended on the couch, snatched up a pillow from the floor, and held it above the sleeping man’s face.

“Grif.”

“Hnh?” The sleeper adjusted his hands atop his belly.

“Grif. Felix is looking for you.” Dark eyes sprang open right as the pillow dropped, muffling any response. “Better get down to the restaurant before he finds you up here.”

“Fine.” Grif smacked him with the pillow and heaved himself to his feet. 

“What, no thanks?” he asked, clutching the pillow to his chest. Grif didn’t respond. He turned his attention to Delta, who hurriedly pretended he had been reading all along.

“Sorry. He sure can be a pain, but he’s too good a cook for us to fire him. I’m York, by the way,” he said. Extending a hand in greeting, he added, “I guess I’m kind of the manager here at the lodge.”

Delta shook his hand without standing. “Delta,” he said.

“Oh, you’re one of the Ai family,” York guessed. “Decided to chill here instead of on the slopes?”

“I don’t like the cold,” Delta said. No, he did not roll his eyes at the pun.

“Well, let me know if you’d like to warm things up in here,” York said.

Delta blinked. Looked up. Noted York’s unabahsed grin. Yes, he had meant exactly what he said.

“I’ll pass,” he said. He turned his e-reader back on.

“Really? That’s it? Nothing?”

Closing his eyes, Delta sighed. Why did these awkward flirtations find him everywhere he went? Why could he not just read his book in peace?

The elevator doors opened at that moment. Delta’s family spilled out, Theta and Sigma in the lead. “Maybe another time,” York said, striding to intercept them. And probably put as much space between them as possible. Sigma’s smirk told Delta he had moved too late.

So much for peace and quiet on this trip. Sig would never let him live this down.

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to ship recommendations (as long as they aren't Aincest). Leave your ideas in the comments!


End file.
